Icy Sweet
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: The sequel to White Peach. All about Hinamori and Hitsugaya and...a mysterious girl?
1. Everything Anew

**Hey everybody, I've finally decided to make the sequel to White Peach! WHOOT! Anyhow, this story probably isn't going to be that long, but I don't have too many ideas for it. So if you people are willing to tell me something in reviews or what not, feel free to do so! Also, big thanks to KaRiSa and every other reader and reviewer for all their support and helping make this story progress!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 – Everything anew

Hinamori was humming to herself as she walked towards the tenth division. It was a special day; she could feel it in the air. It was only a few months ago when the big news was out, and she had to live with hearing Matsumoto talk about it everyday, but everything was much more settled now and everyone grew to accept it, even the fan girls; most of them anyways. As she walked on, any by passer would greet her or even congratulate her (though that was only like one person). By the time she reached the tenth division, assuming that she didn't forget to count a few, about twenty-nine people said hi and another seven said good day. She sighed as she opened the door gently, exhausted from all the attention already.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-kun!" She smiled at the young captain busily working on paperwork (like usual). Instantly he turned around with a smile. "Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty great. There's something big happening today right?"

"Yeah, it's Seireitei's anniversary!"

"Ohh right, there's a big ball tonight isn't there…. What will you wear?"  
"Probably the same thing as always."

"Well you're boring!" She pouted and sat down on the Matsumoto's favourite couch. The two of them were silent as they continued with their own thoughts. But nothing stays silent when you're in the tenth division.

"OHAYO EVERYONE!" Matsumoto screamed joyfully as she thrust open the door. Everyone, well the two of them, immediately turned their heads towards her and let out a big sigh in unison. "Hi Matsumoto-san, how was your day so far?"

"Oh it was amazing! Kira and Renji took me out to drink and then right after we went to get some dangoes (in case you people don't know, it's some Japanese snack, or at least I think it is. I'm not even sure if that's how it's spelt.) And it was so delicious!"

"Oi, do something productive and finish the rest of the paperwork." Hitsugaya commanded and got up. He took Hinamori by the hand and walked out the door, leaving a heartbroken Matsumoto moping on the couch. "Taichou, you're so cruellll!" She called out after them.

Finally far from the 10th division fuku-taichou, Hitsugaya and Hinamori started to talk more about their lives. "Do you want to go and eat some lunch over by the peach tree (it's a common landmark from my previous story)?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" She smiled. Within the months they had, they grew extremely close and odd as it might be; Hitsugaya was very kind and gentle. Hinamori was sure there wasn't anything that could tear them apart…but boy was she sure wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After lunch was done, after the whole day was done, everything was sweet like should be, for Hinamori anyways. As he was walking back to his division he heard his name being called (there probably won't be so much bumping anymore). He turned around and squinted against the sunlight; the person running up to him didn't seem important. When she finally caught up to him, she was panting like mad and somehow looked familiar. "Do I know you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm offended, you don't even remember me! I'm your most precious fan girl alive!" She replied angrily.

"I don't remember at all."

"I was the girl who asked you out to the sakura festival months ago!"

"Well in case you haven't heard, I'm dating Hinamori."

"_Of course_ I know, I'm your _fan girl_, the thing is, you won't be for long!" Before Hitsugaya could ask her what she meant, she dashed off. Within the few months, her attitude completely changed from normal person to extremely snobby. Hitsugaya got a bad feeling from her, and when he got bad feelings, he was never wrong.

Meanwhile, Hinamori was enjoying herself even while she did her paperwork, because every time she was with Hitsugaya, he got to know him better. She had gotten to know what he enjoyed doing (which of course was hanging out with her), what his favourite things were (like watermelon and ice) and what he did most of the time (paperwork since Matsumoto loves to drink).

But sometime while she was working, she felt a little tingle up her spine, like there was something wrong; or at least something would be wrong. Throughout the rest of the day, she constantly got the tingling feeling to the point where she couldn't stand it anymore; she went to find Hitsugaya.

As she was walking there, a girl walking past her pushed her and sneered at her before walking away. Luckily, she didn't fall into the bushes nearby (which had a few thorns) but Hinamori didn't feel the need to apologize for once. Maybe she was just tired. _Knock, knock!_ "Come in."

"Konbawa Hitsugaya-kun!" She replied happily, a little relieved to see him by himself.

"Konbawa, what brings you here this late at night?"

"I had a funny feeling all day long, and it felt like it was related to you somehow." He raised an eyebrow at her, glad that he wasn't the only one.

"If you'd like, you can sleep here tonight." He suggested calmly.

"Thanks so much Hitsugaya-kun!" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

She paced back and forth, thinking of a plan. _'Maybe I'm crazy; this is hardly going to work. What the hell am I talking about, me crazy, that's the last thing I am!'_ She shook her head at her crazy thought. _'No, but I need to have a precise plan to make it all work.'_ She thought diligently. Somewhere, far, far at the back of her mind, she remembered how she use to be like. She remembered when her green eyes shone like emeralds but now they were clouded with hatred and jealousy. She couldn't even remember how she changed so suddenly, but the fact that she did was what mattered.

She heaved a sigh and lay down to rest. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she could see Hinamori and Hitsugaya laughing happily and smiling to each other. She quickly opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling. Her mind remembered when her teeth were at nice points and looked perfect when she smiled, but now they were grinded dully due to frustration. Was it because she met that girl that day so very long ago? Maybe it was because she despised Hinamori. She fathomed on the thought as the night dragged on and on.

Maybe Aizen was killed, and maybe Tousen and Gin and the rest of the Espada were too, but happy endings didn't come so easily when you lived for eternity…hold it, let me rephrase that: happy endings didn't come so easily when you had eternity to go through. It was just the beginning of a relationship disaster for Hinamori and Hitsugaya…or was it really a disaster?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the forever new story and I'm sorry it's super short. But I'm not the greatest when it comes to ideas, and I've stalled long enough, I'll update as soon as I can, which won't be soon (finals are coming up). But I'll make it up to you guys by making this an action-packed story! Thanks for all the support you guys, you're all awesome!**


	2. Meet Me All Over Again

**Haha, I have returned! I feel like I'm updating around the same time as usual, so I'm pretty happy that I'm updating. But I don't really have anything to do anyways…except homework…. Anyhow, thank-you EVERYONE for reviewing, supporting and commenting on my sequel, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – Meet _Me_ All Over Again

She smiled, knowing if there was a way to get Hinamori out of his life, she would be able to jump right on him. But there were other problems, how to remove Hinamori, what about his _other_ billions of fan girls, and of course, to get him to like her. She spent weeks on ends (well actually, only one and a half) on a plan, and when she finally had one, she forgot on how to lead into the plan and how to actually work it. She shook her head of doubt and continued to sketch out a plan (she liked to sketch instead of write).

Walking out the door, she realized exactly what she had to do, and exactly how to do it. "Oi, Fushima-chan!" A voice called over. The 3rd division vice-captain, Kira was running up to her. "Since you're the 3rd seat, you could probably help me out with the new students."

"Okay." She nodded and followed Kira. She remembered when she was a young girl, still alive; her parents told her that Fushima meant that she was their eternal peace, what made them happy. She remembered they said they loved her so much and wished that she'd always stay so innocent and kind. She remembered all these things as Kira lead her to the students.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinamori woke up to the bright sunlight and noticed that the other side of the futon was empty. _'Hitsugaya-kun's already gone to get work done….'_ She thought as she quickly fixed herself for a new day. From the past few months, she realized that she couldn't bear to live without Hitsugaya, and she decided that she'd stay with him for as long as she could. Somewhere along the way while she was walking back to her own division, she spotted Kira and another girl walking towards her. "Ohayo Hinamori-chan, have you seen Hitsugaya-taichou?" He asked casually. Hinamori shook her head and apologized. As the couple walked away, Hinamori saw the girl glare at her and heard her mutter: 'He's mine'. She was a little shocked, but she was more confused than anything. Who was she? And hopefully, 'he' wasn't Hitsugaya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fushima grumbled as night closed in, helping idiots weren't things she liked to do anymore. But helping Kira and being favoured by him _was_ what she liked to do. It was all part of her plan after all. Before she went in for the night, she went to check up on her favourite person. She didn't even think of knocking on his door, but she sensed his reiatsu and that reassured her. "Konbawa, Hitsugaya-taichou." She said rather calmly even though she was extremely excited. Hitsugaya wasn't doing anything important, unless you consider paperwork important. Hitsugaya tried extremely hard not to twitch. "Konbawa…."

"That's right; you never asked for my name did you? I'm Shinto Fushima!" She chirped and skipped to his desk.

"If you have nothing better to do, please leave my office, as I am busy."

"Oh but I do have something better to do!" She smiled slyly. "Say, Hitsugaya-taichou, could you tell me more about…Hinamori?"

"You should ask her yourself."

"But I'm not important enough to her you see, and she would _never_ tell me."

"She's very kind and if you asked her, I'm sure she would."

"But that's not true, she may seem kind to all her friends and to you, but she's not. She's done many wrong things to me!"

"Don't you _dare _say that!" Hitsugaya yelled and quickly stood up, frightening Fushima. "_You are excused!_" He glared at Fushima so coldly, that even ice would whimper.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou." She bowed and closed the door behind her, but she was smirking and hopping away, happy at the outcome. _'Part one of plan A, complete.'_ She thought evilly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a young girl, maybe around the age of seven, sitting all alone on the swings in the park. She swung her legs gently, not caring too much about the world around her. The beautiful setting sun gave an orange yet pinkish glow to the light blue sky. She stared at the tiny dots of stars that were beginning to scintillate. "I wonder if mommy's up there." She whispered to herself. She was always alone, her father always working and her mother far, far away. She smiled at the memories she had with her family when they use to always have fun at picnics or even when they were at dinner.

She looked again at the sky and made a silent prayer that when she was going to die, she would meet her mother who shared the same emerald eyes. "I miss you mommy…. I promise that I'll stay your eternal peace." She whispered to the now night sky. She meant every single one of her last words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay I know this is a really short chapter, but I just wanted to get it updated. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I'll probably update as soon as I'm done my next story update. So thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. First Action

**Yes, I'm finally updating! Hooray! Anyways, this'll be the last update until a long time, since I'm going on vacation to Hong Kong! So yeah, enjoy this chapter and thanks everyone for all your support and review!**

**Disclaimer: You people probably already know, but I figured some people would prefer it if I just put it here. I think I forgot to do so in the first two chapters.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 3 – First Action

Fushima smiled at herself, she just needed to arrange some things to get things going. She went through her plan over and over again; making sure everything was in place. Yep, everything was right. She smiled and headed over to the 5th division.

It was mid-day; it was the time when Hitsugaya headed over to Hinamori's and had some lunch with her wherever she wanted to go. But he got a little side-tracked and went over to the first division to do some more work.

Fushima waited patiently outside of Hinamori's door, waiting to feel Hitsugaya's reiatsu. When nothing appeared, she knew something was up. _'Did he know what my plans were?'_ She wondered to herself. No, that was impossible. So maybe the first step was failing, but she had the second step (now changed into first)! Suddenly the paper door slid open.

"Umm, hello there, how may I help you?" Hinamori asked nervously. Fushima looked a little startled but she just darted away without saying anything. Hinamori stared blankly at the empty space in front of her. _'I wonder who she is….'_

Night fell quickly, which meant that Fushima had to act quickly. Hinamori would come in any minute now, and she had to make sure everything was set correctly. It felt almost like she was playing a strategy game where every move counts. She 'forgot' to knock when she entered Hitsugaya's office. Sighing extremely loudly, he turned his icy teal eyes towards her. "What do you want?" Fushima smiled slyly and shut the door behind her. Any second now…. She could feel Hinamori's reiatsu slowly growing more and stronger. She positioned herself just right, got closer to Hitsugaya…. "Konba--." Hinamori entered excitedly only to stop and stare. Was what was in front of her right? Hitsugaya stared at her and only then did he realize what she was seeing. Oh crap. Hinamori sobbed quietly and turned around and ran away. _'Part one, complete.'_

Fushima got yelled at a lot and of course she got threatened. But she knew what was going to happen next as she saw him running after Hinamori. She knew a shortcut to where she was heading and knew exactly what to do. She had a sensitive heart, that Hinamori, and at desperate times, Hitsugaya knew what people meant when they said things.

Under the peach tree, Hinamori sobbed quietly to herself. Fushima was coming up to her from behind the tree (and some how, she magically transformed herself to look more like a guy). "Hinamori-fukutaichou, what are you doing here?" She asked lowly. Hinamori didn't recognize her. She quickly retold the events of what just happened. Fushima could hear Hitsugaya's footsteps. She quickly leaned down and hugged her, hoping desperately that Hinamori wouldn't pull away. And she didn't.

"How do you feel about him now?" Fushima said, trying to put as much pity into her voice and sound like a guy as possibly.

"I _hate _him, I _hate _him, I _hate _him, I HATE HIM!" She screamed, ignoring the fact that she truly didn't mean it. Hitsugaya who had just finished running up the hill on which the tree stood on, was in utter shock. Sure, she probably didn't mean it, if she was hugging another guy (Hahaha, it made me laugh writing this part). Instead of how Hinamori would act (broken), he just got extremely mad at this stranger. Who did he think he was, hugging his girlfriend? Fushima knew that if she turned around, Hitsugaya would recognize her, so she let go and backed as far away as she could from Hitsugaya. So now that Fushima was 

gone, Hitsugaya just directed his attention to Hinamori. And typically of him, he didn't think of apologizing before yelling at her.

"How could you Hinamori?!" He shouted angrily. Hinamori wasn't feeling well after the events and she lost control, oddly enough for her.

"What do you mean how could I? You were _kissing_ a girl!"

"I was not!"

"From the looks of it, you were!"

"It was because of the perspective it seemed I was kissing a girl! Anyways, I wasn't the one who was playing you all along!"

"Playing you? How was I playing you?!" She screamed. The shouts and words were assorted in her mind, she didn't understand it. Why was she screaming again? She was surprised that she even knew how to scream at Hitsugaya. Everything started to make little sense and she barely recognized what she was saying. Especially when her final words were: I hate you, we're through!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I realize this is extremely short, but I had to update ASAP for you guys since I'm going to be gone for about a month and three or four days. So I'll update when that comes, but please review for now, I love you guys!! And once again, thanks for all of your amazing support!**


	4. Second Action: Part 1

**Yes, after my long vacation, I have finally made a come back! I'm so thankful for those who have reviewed and supported me and encouraged me. I wouldn't be writing this chapter if it weren't for everyone! So big hugs and kisses to you readers!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 4 – Second Action Part 1

The sun rose to remind everyone that it was morning, and no matter how you felt, it was time to get up and work. Even after a week, Hinamori didn't feel any better. The world still seemed dark despite the bright sun glaring through her window. She had tried to apologize to Hitsugaya, but she just didn't know how to. And she was scared that he'd still reject her. After that night, the next day she had realized what she said and realized how much it must've hurt him…it hurt her too. She stared back at the sun (since it was rising, it wasn't as bright so it didn't hurt as much) thinking of how strange it was for the world to still be the same when she just said bye to it a week ago. Maybe it'll be easier to say sorry to him later…. But it might just be too late and Hinamori wondered even after some time if she would have any guts to try again. She waited for the sun to completely rise until she got up. She sighed; life just wasn't going her way is it? There was a knock on the door, and it slide open. It was Matsumoto. She expected the cheeriness of her like all the other mornings until she realized that this was the first time she came to say good morning since a week ago. "Ohayo Hinamori-san!!" She said, but Hinamori could tell the difference between the old ones and the new one.

"Oh, good morning Matsumoto! I hope you're doing fine." She replied as casually as she could. "And no, I won't be drinking any sake with you."

"No fair, you always ruin the fun!" Matsumoto pouted. "But that's not the only reason as to why I came this morning." Hinamori made a face, this better not be about Hitsugaya.

"You seem to be avoiding taichou, is something the matter?" Damn, she just had to mention him after all…. Out of all the cursed luck in the world…the world really did hate her.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, I'm just uh…busier lately, you know how it's like when winter's coming up. More complaints and issues to deal with and--."

"You know, it's okay to talk to me if you ever need to. I'm your friend."

"I know, thanks Matsumoto-san…for everything."

"It's no big deal. Now do you feel like drinking some sake--?"

"No."

"Awh, are you sureeee?"

"Yes."

"It tastes extremely good in the morning!"

"No, drink with Renji-kun or Kira-kun."

"Awh, you're no fun!" She pouted again and closed the door, now looking for Renji and Kira…again. Hinamori was left alone in the room again, wondering if talking to someone about the problem was really what she needed. No…Matsumoto would get too involved, and the only other person she could really trust was Hitsugaya…and he was already gone. What was she suppose to do?!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hitsugaya stared at his paperwork. If there was one thing good about paperwork, it was that it took your mind off things…if you were willing to actually do it despite how boring it is. Too bad Hitsugaya wasn't actually doing it, so the paperwork ended up being useless and stupid, like always. The week passed by with everyday being like this one. The piles of papers kept getting bigger and taller to the point where Matsumoto actually did more than 100 sheets just so she could rest her head on the table. But 100 compared to thousands were nothing…and Hitsugaya was left with it all. But he wasn't in the mood for the stupid 

paper, but he wasn't in the mood for thinking about Hinamori either. It's too bad his mind didn't match his heart and drifted to the night oh so long ago (not really). He recalled how she screamed at him, told him that she hated him, that they were over. That hurt the most. Whenever someone would ask him how he was doing with Hinamori, he couldn't say great, because it wasn't that way. He felt guilt overwhelm him again as he remembered what he screamed back at her.

It was her fault. It was all Fushima's fault. If it weren't for her, they'd be together. But for the whole week that's passed, he didn't go out much, and the few times that he did, he never spotted her. And she never came to him (thank goodness). But this time, it was going to be him going to her. He got up from his desk abruptly, knocking a stack of papers down to the floor. For a genius, he could be pretty stupid sometimes. _'Matsumoto will clean that up for me. Now time for me to go.'_ He thought decisively.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**(A/N: This part was entirely made up on the spot, as I have no idea what to write, so if it sucks, a little OOC, sounds kind of stupid, here's my excuse!)**

Fushima hummed quietly to herself, she knew that Hitsugaya wasn't going to be any happier with her than before. In fact, he was going to be even madder, which is exactly what she needed. Her plans worked, there were only 3 steps after all. First one was done, perfectly might she add. Second action, probably the hardest will be taking place soon. And the third action, even easier then the first! She laughed quietly to herself as she sat by the stream, swishing the slow current with her two feet. It was like the world was just perfect for her, as if everything revolved around her and it was all planned.

She waited patiently as she sensed Hitsugaya slowly getting closer to her. She smiled an innocent smile the minute he appeared in front of her from the other side of the stream, seething with anger.

"It's all you're fault!" He accused angrily. She stared at him dumbly as if she didn't know what he was talking about at all.

"What's my fault?"

"Don't play stupid with me!"

"You probably don't know. I had an accident previously within this week and I can't remember a thing about what's happened a few days ago." She replied, despite all her acting, Hitsugaya could tell that it was a lie. After all, he didn't hear about any accident…maybe it was in some paperwork that was unfinished? He glared at her, willing for her to continue he phony story.

"I was told that I was running and when I wasn't paying attention, I hit a tree rather hard." She reached behind her and grabbed out a piece of paper. "Unohana-taichou wrote it down for me to make sure that I could still read." Hitsugaya read the paper furiously, looking over Unohana's signature to make sure it wasn't forged (and it wasn't). Somehow he knew it was a lie, but it was just planned out too well for his mind to comprehend.

"You're lying, I know you are!"

"What can you prove that I'm lying?"

"What can I prove you of _not_ lying?" She quickly pointed to the sheet of paper he was holding. Okay, so maybe that was evidence, but it wasn't good enough. He was going to check with Unohana.

Unohana told him the exact truth. She did bang into a tree (sound stupid enough for her), she did lose some of her memory, not sure how much or how little, and she did write on that sheet of paper. So everything Fushima said was true. But how much of it was true?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hinamori continued her paperwork, unlike Hitsugaya. She could keep her mind off of it for a few minutes, if not a couple of seconds, which was enough to get paperwork done when needed. She thought over what Matsumoto suggested earlier this morning, and started to think hard about it. Maybe advice from a friend who was good at these things (not really) was what she needed. She sighed; maybe she'd visit her tonight.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Fushima danced along back to her office. All she needed was to get Hitsugaya to believe that he was all wrong. She was happy, she may have lost a bit of her memory that day, but she gained it all back in a few days. With Hitsugaya believing she lost her memory, gained it back and remembered nothing of that night, he'd fall right into the trap. After that, he being hers' I mean, it would be time to eliminate the offense.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Hey everybody, guess who's back! Yep, it's me, and I'm making my appearance with a crappy, short chapter, but I had to update as soon as I could since I'm going to be busy today and tomorrow. I really hope that this wasn't too bad, because it felt that way the whole I time I was writing it, and hope you guys can all enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Second Action: Part 2

**I have a very good excuse this time for being late…not. I WAS BUSY AND I HAD NO IDEAS, I'M SORRY EVERYONE! But on the brighter end, this chapter might be a little longer just because I'll be adding in useless details…. Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 5 – Second Action Part 2

So Fushima, even though she wasn't her old self, knew exactly what she use to be. So that's what she did to get Hitsugaya. Acting was one of her specialties. So for the past three days, all she had been doing was acting like her old self, and some how managing from jumping onto Hitsugaya every time she saw him. The trouble was that Hitsugaya still didn't forgive her, and even though she was ten times nicer than before, he beat himself up over Hinamori. He couldn't forgive her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hinamori straightened her back and marched towards the tenth division door. Half way between the walk way and the door, she turned around and bolted out of sight. Matsumoto had tried to get every little detail out of her (and comfort her of course) but the only thing she got was Hitsugaya and she weren't mean to be. Matsumoto threw that theory out the window though, and still persisted. On the brighter end of everything, Hinamori had started to feel better. It was too bad she wasn't with Hitsugaya often enough to prevent gossip. So according to everyone in Seireitei, the two of them broke up (which Fushima was extremely happy about) and that Fushima was all over Hitsugaya. The news didn't brighten Hinamori's day much, but at least it was just rumours…it didn't all have to be true.

But when you walk around a corner, see the one person you never want to see in your life ever again with the second person you never want to see in your life again are together…rumours turned true. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her gasp. Right in front of her, there was Hitsugaya talking to Fushima! _'Now there's no reason to overreact.'_ She thought to herself calmly, even though she felt far from calm. Now listening to other people's conversation wasn't something she liked to do, but if your 'ex' and your 'enemy' are involved, it's a completely different story!

"I would love to have some lunch with you today, it that's all right?" Fushima's voice was heard…but it was so gentle-like, Hinamori wondered whether that was her or not. There were no words in his reply, but Hitsugaya grunted. Hinamori hidden behind the wall didn't notice that Hitsugaya had looked in her direction and knew she was there. Maybe this was his chance to apologize to Hinamori without…apologizing.

"I love Hinamori, and just because you lost your memory, nothing will change that!" He shouted loud enough for Hinamori to hear. Tears started to swell in her eyes, _'He still does love me!'_

'_**No duh Einstein, of course he still loves you! Do you think a little argument like that was going to stop all that gushy stuff coming out of him?'**_

'_Oh great, the hindrance is back. Go away, no one even asked you!'_

'_**As a matter of fact, you just so happened to think about me for a split second, so really, **_**you **_**asked me. Trust me, I'd know.'**_

'_Ugh, well I'm telling you to shut up! And if you're as kind as you're implying, then you'll go away.'_

'_**Geez, this is the thanks I get for helping you? Well SORE-REEEEE for being concerned!'**_And with that, the conscience was gone and Hinamori felt a bit better. She slipped off the wall and decided to walk away triumphantly but she couldn't help but peek at the scene she was about to leave behind. God, temptations will kill you one day.

If Hitsugaya felt Hinamori's reiatsu even if it was a little faint, so did Fushima. And knowing the way Hinamori would react (just because she had no life and stalked her everywhere she went…well not really, but whatever) she waited for Hitsugaya's response. His voice was gold, his words were diamond. She waited for the shadow she noticed move 

and quickly acted. She walked closer to Hitsugaya and 'accidentally' tripped (that's so old school…). And you'd never guess what Hitsugaya's first reaction was: catch. So the one sight Hinamori caught a glimpse of was not a happy one. Especially when she looked down and noticed her shadow showed. It hurt…a lot, to think that it was all planned out, and Hitsugaya did start to prefer Fushima. This time, the conscience stayed silent.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

So Fushima got what she wanted on the short run, as it seemed Hinamori stopped trying to go to the tenth division office for about two days. Fushima did apologize for the trip to make it sound completely accident and that she only wanted to get a closer look at his face (what a lie…am I adding in useless brackets—I forgot the right word— with useless information too often?). He didn't notice Hinamori taking a peek and he didn't notice the twinkle of mischief in Fushima's eyes. For a genius, he was pretty unobservant eh?

As she waited for Hitsugaya (she knew his schedule…it hadn't changed much since the 'break-up') by the stream, she thought up of her plan. She knew everything by heart, even though she did have to add things in when things didn't go her way…like Matsumoto. She was the reason everything wasn't happening as fast and as efficiently as it should. With her trying so desperately to get Hinamori and Hitsugaya back, it was like going five steps forward only to be taken back seven. Well maybe that was a bit exaggerated, if she did say so herself.

Ten or so minutes later, Hitsugaya's silhouette was seen nearby, walking towards the peach tree. If you had a cat's eye, you could probably see all the details of his distressed state. He apologized to Hinamori without having to actually apologize, wasn't that enough? But what was this lingering guilt he felt? Was it because Hinamori hadn't visited him even though most of the time he was in his office scribbling his signature all over the paperwork he hardly read? He didn't understand it, he tried going to Hinamori, but it didn't feel right just going in to say hi like how it use to be. Maybe he just didn't know what to say if he saw her. Maybe that's how it was like for Hinamori.

He sighed, got up and paced around the tree. Suddenly his amazingly small brain got an idea. Why not just ask your lazy lieutenant to do all the social work since one, she was good at it and two, because she did nothing else but drink sake. He made his way back only to be stopped by…GUESS WHO?! Fushima (are you surprised? I'm such a predictable writer it's sad). He inwardly rolled his eyes, did she follow him like a shadow or did she really have nothing better to do than just to come here since her life was that sad?

"Is there something you want Fushima?"

"You." He blinked. He blinked again. Did he hear what he just thought he heard? _You? _There was something wrong with this picture. This kind of reply is something only snobby Fushima would say. And since Fushima, being the strangely clever person had a plan. And like everything else that's happened so far, the plan worked.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Matsumoto was so sure this would be the perfect way to get Hinamori and Hitsugaya together. Just like Fushima, she was observant of her taichou's constant visits to the peach tree. So if she could just drag Hinamori there, accidentally bump into Hitsugaya, shunpo out of there, they'd get together. But being so sure wasn't being a hundred percent sure. She felt like god (that is so not a pun) targeted her with the worst relationship-get-together thing. I mean, yeah, she agrees she's good at ditching work, at getting guys to fall head over heels for her, getting money and all that. But to get a relationship where the partners were too awkward around each other back together again? That would need a real miracle, not something like Ichigo managing to get his bankai in three days or something. So when this 'miracle' of an idea popped up, why not try it out? Well this is why you _don't_ try it out…because it's so risky that if it goes wrong, so do a lot of things in life.

But Matsumoto had a thing with risks, and with such a high chance of success, who wouldn't want to try it? Covering Hinamori's eyes and continuously filling her ears with whatever so she wouldn't ask questions, she slowly approached the designated spot. She didn't notice Fushima on the other side of the tree.

"SURPRISE!" She screamed and uncovered Hinamori's eyes, simultaneously pushing her forward to the point where she was on the right side of the tree. She looked around her, it sure was beautiful. She looked below her; it sure was an ugly sight. With a bird's eye view, she knew that this angle wasn't fooling her. The word she screamed was strange, it was cold and it was filled with emotion, filled was sorrow and filled with hate. It didn't belong there in her mind, and the way it rolled off her tongue so easily was disturbing. Matsumoto, hearing the deafening yell ran towards Hinamori. She looked down too and gasped at the sight. You know how sometimes when you say something, your tone can sound like you don't mean it, but you really do? Well it happens to me a lot anyways. Hinamori listened to her friend inhale loudly, and it sounded so fake to her. She couldn't stand standing there with people she couldn't trust anymore. She ran, and by ran, I mean she was like a comet flying towards Earth. She was pretty damn fast.

Fushima really did over do it, but it felt _so good_ to her. The best part was hearing Hinamori scream that devastating word. Maybe Hitsugaya wouldn't want to be with her anymore, but at least Hinamori didn't want to be with him. He pushed her away as much as he could, but she was actually pretty strong despite the way she looked. Hitsugaya should've known better, but of course he didn't. His anger sky rocketed just as fast as Hinamori's run, and soon his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"If you dare touch me again, I will _kill_ you." His voice so icy cold and threatening, if Aizen wasn't dead, he would've been after hearing Hitsugaya's tone. The word liar ran through his head, did Hinamori really believe that he liked this… this insert whatever horrible thing you want, because I don't want to type out swears or something.

"Hinamori doesn't love you anymore." And with that, she turned her back and skipped away. Since everything, thanks to her stalking skills, fell into plan, all she needed to do eliminate Hinamori and really steal Hitsugaya from her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When Hinamori heard the knock outside her door, she could recognize who it was. _'Has he come here to tell me that he hates me and that he loves her?'_ She thought miserably. She later on wondered why she said come in. When Hitsugaya walked in, he was shocked to see how sad Hinamori looked. In fact, he was so shocked to hear how dry and cold her voice was. When she looked up, he saw her once gentle pools of hazel were glazed with coolness and even a little puffy and red. Though he should've expected it, after all, she screamed liar at him pretty loud. He suddenly forgot what he wanted to say (not that he really had anything to say in the first place) and just stared at her, the dire expression on her face forever etched into his memory.

"Hinamori…?" He asked a little uncertainly.

"Is there something you wanted…Hitsugaya-taichou?" She replied. Hitsugaya was thrown back in surprise again (well not really). Did she just say Hitsugaya-_taichou_? What happened to Shiro-chan or Hitsugaya-kun? And was there an icy feeling in her tone, something he never knew she could use? And most importantly, was that betrayal that showed in her broken eyes? He still couldn't grasp the fact that Hinamori hated him right now.

"I…just wanted to apologize." He stuttered.

"Apologize for what, for breaking my heart?!" She suddenly screamed. She looked like she was about to run but then stopped herself. She looked at him, then to the floor. She was going to say something, but closed her mouth before a sound even came from her mouth.

"I know that you saw her kissing me. But really, I don't feel the way about her, and you should know it, I love you Hinamori. I wanted to apologize for earlier too…."

"I loved you too. But it hurts so much, don't you realize that? How much it hurts to see her on you all the time, and when this expression that crosses your face isn't anger as much as something else?" Tears started to form behind her eyes. She tried desperately to push them back, but the dam couldn't hold out for long. Soon she felt the hot, salty water flow down from her eyes.

"Hinamori…."

"NO! I know you love me, but just because I know it doesn't mean I feel it. If I can't feel the happiness in me anymore whenever I see you, it's not the same. I'm sorry." She managed to say all of this calmly before she ran out of her office, leaving a dumbstruck Hitsugaya staring at the wall. So basically, she knew it, but she couldn't feel it and so she couldn't handle it. It made no sense to him, but at the back of his mind he understood everything. It finally struck him that tomorrow was Hinamori's birthday…June 3rd (I looked it up). How could he forget? Was this the reason why she said she couldn't feel it?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Honestly, I couldn't think of a crappier chapter than this. So if you guys decide to stop reading this fanfiction now, I won't stop you nor will I be surprised. But at the same time, this is my longest chapter (I think)! Anyhow, tell me what'cha guys think because I know I messed this chapter up a lot and everyone's a little OOC. But boy, do you guys have a surprise at the end!**


	6. Tasty Third

**I'm so sorry for my forever update, BUT I HAVE MY REASONS! Personally, school is harder and I'm addicted to drawing more than typing, SO SORRY! But I've got a new fanfic coming hopefully soon and starting another new one, after reading Breaking Dawn of course! So now everyone enjoy this crappy but hopefully satisfying chapter and that I won't get murdered for my forever update.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 6 –Tasty Third

It was like having the first bite in your birthday cake, or drinking your first cup of water in two days, or like scooping up pails full of your favourite ice cream flavour. It was sweet, tasty and delicious that even the thought left you drooling. Fushima didn't need to drool, she was already having it. She, just like half of Seireitei, knew that it was Hinamori's birthday tomorrow. So she was up and ready that night, making her 'present' to her, or something of close resemblance. She being equivalent to a stalker knew exactly how it was going to work. Hitsugaya would making a present because it was all that more thoughtful, and attach some sort of an apology and explanation on either the gift or on a card. So she just had to be stealthy and forge his writing (which she already did months ago because she's creepy that way) and find a way to convince Hinamori not to ever see Hitsugaya again. And if that didn't work, she'd probably just kill her, or force her to run away or _something_ of that sort. After double checking and doing some more touch-ups, the product was finally complete and the gift would be ready to be delivered first thing in the morning.

_'How could it be?'_ She thought angrily, _'I can't believe I slept in by a few minutes, now my whole plan might as well be ruined. This is so stupid!'_ Fushima glared intensely at the orange ball just rising in the east that she didn't notice that she hit someone, dropping her gift along the way. Muttering a quick sorry and quickly grabbed the box that closest to her, ignoring how different it really was from her original box and hurried her way. Hitsugaya stared at the retreating Fushima, wondering where she was going since Hinamori's division was on the other side and wondered if the gift was for Hinamori. He was going towards the box he thought he dropped, completely forgetting that it looked nothing similar to his original and started back on his.

When it finally occurred to Fushima that she grabbed the wrong box and went the wrong direction, she knew it was already too late. But when she also found out that it was Hitsugaya's actual box, she decided that being late and bumping into Hitsugaya was just really good luck…or karma. Half-way back to her own division, she thought she felt some extremely powerful tension and grief coming from the fifth division, and she could only guess the results. She was going to burn the present so Hinamori would never find it, but she thought better of it when she pictured Hitsugaya come storming in.

What really happened was that Hinamori known Fushima would play an active role on her birthday so she was prepared. She hid her reiatsu as best as she could and waited for Hitsugaya, because she knew that he'd come in first thing in the morning too. She felt relieved to actually see the present, afraid that he would've forgotten about her birthday thanks to Fushima. So when he finally disappeared out through the door she quickly went to take a peek at the gift before Fushima came. She always looked inside the box before opening the card (I don't care if it was different in my previous stories, I DON'T REMEMBER THESE THINGS!) so when she saw what was inside, she felt a jolt of pain. See, if she read the card first, things would be easier…or at least the picture (hand drawn and very well drawn not to mention) of Fushima clinging onto Hitsugaya with him smiling down on her wouldn't had been so painful. There was more too, as if that wasn't enough. Hearts scattered the page to blend in with the rose petals and to make it all that more meaningful, dried up peaches were all mashed into the corner of the box. The card was lying there with its face front and taunting Hinamori to open it. There in the centre was beautiful calligraphy of her name.

_Dear Hinamori,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through. _

_I didn't know how else to show you how I really felt. _

_I don't hate you, really I don't._

_I just don't love you the same way anymore._

_Maybe it'd be easier for you to avoid me all together._

_Just don't take it out on Fushima._

_It wasn't her fault._

_Please take care of yourself, I hope you understand._

_Happy Birthday._

_Hitsugaya (-kun)_

_'So was that it?' _She thought bitterly, _'was that just the end of us?'_ The thought burned like her heart was pumping poison instead of blood. And suddenly the world felt cold, the heat turned to frost and nipped at her insides. This must've been a mistake, it couldn't just happen like that…maybe Hitsugaya was forced to, or maybe he was doing all this to protect her. She read the card three more times, noticing how much nicer Fushima's name was written compared to the rest of the mess…or maybe everything was just blurred by the tears. Wet droplet dotted the card, making the flimsy paper worse than it already was. _'His face was so happy when he delivered it…. Maybe this is truly what he meant.' _She felt no anger rising though the same way she did yesterday; she was just miserable, unable to truly grasp the thought of Hitsugaya leaving. _'Yes,'_ she thought determinedly, her sadness suddenly swept away, _'I'll avoid him…I'll run from the pain.'_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The moment never came for the whole day, so she looked at the gift before she burnt it. It was truly beautiful, even she had to agree. It was ironic how similar it was to her gift, but the meaning of the two people was entirely different. A white furred cat with teal eyes was made standing over a brown, peachy like she cat with brown eyes beside the other cat which was in a very protective stance. The clay model was painted carefully, leaving no details out, making even Fushima's drawing look pitiful (but she wouldn't admit it). Underneath the models was glue tying them to a light wooden base decorated with engraved snowflakes and peaches. She then took the beautifully decorated card that had paper confetti popping out of the cover surrounding Hinamori's name and opened it.

_Dear Hinamori,_

_Everything you saw, everything that happened, it was all an accident. _

_You know I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, especially going out with Fushima._

_She throws herself on me, as you said, and I don't appreciate it. _

_I hope you can forgive me for everything. I swear this'll never happen again._

_Enjoy your birthday and this gift is just to show you that you mean more than anyone, anything else in our world._

_Love,_

_Hitsugaya-kun (but it's taichou to you!)_

Excluding all the sappy crap, it was an amazing card. She was almost ashamed of herself for burning it, but she wasn't after she thought about the effects it could've had. Now normally she would've burned the model too, but it was too beautiful and so she stopped half way to the fire. She looked around her room and found the perfect hiding place, in the furthest closet of her lingerie drawer. Though she was evil (in a sense) she still had a conscious believe it or not. But what really triggered the feeling of not burning the model wasn't just the conscious, but something deep down in her just couldn't hurt Hinamori anymore that she thought was needed.

It wasn't long until Hitsugaya noticed that Hinamori wasn't trying to find him or what not. In fact, by midday he felt uneasy not seeing her so he tried to go to her office, which had a note _just for him_. It was something along the lines of "If you're Hitsugaya-taichou, then I'm not in." It was odd…a little mystifying but he didn't push it. Maybe she was so happy with the gift that she was making one for him or a token of friendship/relationship and he wasn't allowed to see. So he left and continued his business, like usual. Something else also made him really confused, and that was where Fushima was. The worst part was that he knew that if he didn't see her, she was up to something. It was only a matter of time…and sadly, that time had come too soon.

Fushima was ready now she knew what to do tonight. It was a little strange, even for her, but if it was necessary, then she'd do it. The worst thing that could happen is that Hinamori found out that it her gift and not Hitsugaya and what could she do when Hitsugaya was finally hers? At one point, she felt like this was all just ridiculous, that she shouldn't be trying to hurt others this way, but that feeling was gone as quickly as it had come.

_Knock! Knock!_ The sound was loud in the silent night, almost deafening if you thought about it. Hitsugaya didn't care about Fushima anymore, Hinamori had gotten his apology and everything would be set right. Oh how wrong a person could be!

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" A quiet voiced asked from behind the screen door.

"Come in." He commanded with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I…I have something to…to tell you."

"I'm busy right now, and I don't need somebody to bother me."

"Please…it's something important…it's about Hinamori." That caught his attention.

"If it's another one of your stupid tricks to break us apart, you better turn back now before I kill you."

"It's the honest truth, she even came to me. She asked me to deliver this to you." It was that moment, or at least Hitsugaya thought so. Fushima shuffled over to his desk and dropped something off. A little bell clinked in the box of a broken heart. A little slit where the line to show the broken heart was there so you could see the inside where the hard clay ball rolled and clinked. One side of the heart showed a small peach and the other side a giant snowflake.

"I…don't understand."

"She told me that if you insist that you'd be mine and that she'd be someone else's."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Okay, before you blow up on how short and crappy it is, I KNOW BUT I'VE GOT TO STUDY FOR MY TEST TOMORROW SO I HAD TO CUT THIS DOWN SHORT AND I HAVE TO DRAW PICTURE FOR SOMEBODY AND I HAVE TO START TYPING MY TWILIGHT STORY AND I HAVE TO DO SOME HOMEWORK. It's late where I live…so forgive the crappiness and hope you guys actually read this so you know my excuse isn't as lame as always. Enjoy!**


	7. Love Can Be So Cold

**Gasp, I am updating! It is rather shocking news, I know, BUT I AM FINALLY DOING IT! Sigh, the bother of updating sometimes…. Thank-you to all you faithful readers and reviews who actually put up with me, I thank you all very much! Oh yes, I know clay doesn't dry that fast in my previous chapter, BUT THIS IS FICTIONAL, HAVE SOME IMAGINATION!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 7 – Love Can be So Cold

Hitsugaya was probably beyond enraged, but who knows how to describe what he was feeling. Angry that's for sure, lots of angry and hatred towards Fushima and confusion towards Hinamori. It must be Fushima playing games with him again, why would Hinamori give up just like that. A painful memory of Aizen had stabbed his heart, but Aizen was dead and Hinamori had to have moved on. He shook his head due to frustration; the world must hate him. The anger that came off from him was so immense that people ran in fear from him as he marched to the fifth division which didn't make his mood better. He slammed the door open and eyed the office; Hinamori was sitting at her table staring at him with wide eyes. He started to relax a little once she was in sight, it could clear things up a little.

"Is what Fushima said true?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his fierce voice. Hinamori looked up from her work; a friendly but not loving gaze met his. He stared at her thinking that this must've been a bad time for her so she was just grumpy.

"What did she say?" She asked casually enough.

"That you didn't…that you don't love me."

"No, it's not true. I do love you, plenty. But do you love me?" Her voice was deadly serious and unlike her at all. Hitsugaya couldn't figure out what had gotten into her, so what if Fushima was being pushy and wanting in all the time; that would never change his feelings.

"Hinamori, you know I love you, and just because of what Fushima does, it doesn't mean I just change my feelings." He replied with a loving but firm voice.

"You say that, but I got your gift today, and I know the truth." With this said she got up and walked past Hitsugaya briskly with no destination in mind. Hitsugaya didn't understand what went wrong, the gift was perfect! He looked inside the garbage can, and there it was, the wrong card, the wrong gift. He remembered bumping into Fushima the other day and dropping his gift. He must've gotten the gifts mixed up!

He was fuming by the time he reached Fushima's office area and nearly broke the door down due to constant hard knocking. When Fushima finally opened the door, he almost smacked her right in the forehead (which he thought would've been wise).

"It was you! You purposely bumped into me and exchanged gifts, where did you put it?!" He yelled angrily.

"No, _you_ bumped into _me, _love. And I don't have it, have a look if you want." Hitsugaya wanted to freeze her for saying 'love' but thought better of it (who knows how much trouble he'd be in…). He didn't trust her, so he cautiously went into the room and checked every nook and corner. The room temperature dropped several degrees after each drawer, table, chair, frames, etcetera were checked over twice. He finally gave up and walked out of the room, saying nothing and leaving the room as colder than before. Fushima snickered, _'Ha, he didn't even _find_ my lingerie closet, never mind him trying to look into the furthest corner of it!'_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hinamori listened to the quiet murmuring of the stream, hoping that it would soothe the pain. It didn't. She watched the birds flying towards the peach trees, but it was mating season and everyone had a partner. It didn't make her feel better. She felt the gentle breeze caress her face and play with her hair, hoping it would calm her nerves. It didn't. She took in the scent of the fresh grass as crisp as the chilly air of the night with a mixture of peaches and honey praying it would keep her mind off other things. It didn't. She lay down on her back and stared at the waxing crescent moon slowly rising above her. Heaving a great sigh she looked back at the sparrows and magpies, _'They all look so happy….'_ She thought wistfully. Happier thoughts flooded into her mind filled with the old days she use to have with Hitsugaya. Where did the time go? It seemed so long ago, but maybe it was just a few days ago that they were going out for lunch and spending time with each other at night.

"Love can be so cold, love can be so cold." She muttered the beginning of a song to the night filled with cicadas and crickets. Fireflies flew peacefully in an array of special patterns that stirred a serene feeling inside Hinamori.

"The tables turned  
And nothing stays the same, yeah  
How we used to do  
You know we don't do it that way  
It's been so long  
There's not much to say  
The memory of you and me is gone  
Today is a brand new day."

Hinamori continued to a later part of the song. Maybe what she needed was something else, maybe horse keeping or something, to keep her mind off of things. As if on cue, a white tom cat with ice blue eyes crawled out from behind the tree. He was beautiful, with medium length fur and sharp eyes, his tail held up high and proud with strong haunches most likely used for jumping.

"Hi there kitty, would you like to keep me company?" She asked softly, not sure if the cat even understood. The cat gave some sort of nod and jumped onto Hinamori's lap, as she was now sitting up straight and leaning against the tree trunk.

"Do you have a name?" She stared straight into the unblinking eyes of the cat. Catching his eye, Hinamori felt a sudden love for the cat, as if it was Hitsugaya sitting there instead of this cat. Then he licked his paws and started to wash his face.

"I take that as a no. I'll call you…" She thought for a moment on an appropriate name. "I'll call you Hero." Hero blinked his eyes in approval and curled up on her lap but against her stomach. Instinctively, Hinamori started to pat Hero on the head continuing her tune from earlier.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hitsugaya was staring out his window in his office, trying to figure out whether he wanted to head outside and look for Hinamori if he should start working on an explanation for the events that have been happening. Suddenly, a meow from outside broke his concentration and he quickly went to slide open the door. A light brown tabby she-cat stood outside expectantly.

"Are you lost?" He asked quietly, not wanting anyone to know he was talking to a cat. She titled her head to the side and her amber eyes looked straight into Hitsugaya's. An odd feeling of guilt, love and surprise tugged at Hitsugaya's heart as he stared back. _'Hinamori….' _A want to keep the young cat struck him so he picked up the tabby and brought it with him to sit on the cough; she didn't protest.

"You probably don't have name, as you don't have a collar. I'll call you…Marmalade." He muttered, stroking her head gently as she curled in his lap for a good night's sleep.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_'I am successful!'_ Fushima thought cheerfully. Hinamori was pretty much out of the picture, so taking Hitsugaya wouldn't be hard. All she had to do was pick up the pieces and problem solved. She thought a little about how she was going to do that, but she thought it'd come naturally. A meow was calling outside her window and went to open it up to let in the cat she heard calling. A tortoiseshell she-cat crawled in and jumped into her room.

"Hello there kitty, why are you here?" She asked as if expecting an answer. She had a weak spot for cats. Surprisingly, she did answer.

"Meow," she started to rub against her leg and circle around her.

"Okay, it looks like you're staying with me then," She smiled approvingly. "But you need a name if you're here to stay. How do you like Clover?"

"Meowwwww!" Clover replied cheerfully and nestled beside Fushima's foot and gave a long purr.

"You know Clover, you remind me of someone." She leaned down and picked up Clover and put her on her desk, petting her softly.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hinamori woke up as the cold wind started to howl by, indicating a storm would be on its way. She looked at the bundle of warmth still sleeping soundlessly on her lap and couldn't help but smile. "Love can be so cold." She sang with a clear voice before picking up Hero and walking back towards her office. He never stirred.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Song: So Cold – Paula DeAnda**

**How was the chapter? Was it any good? Sorry for the forever update, I know it took long, but at least I tried and finished!**


End file.
